


Brevity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [186]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brevity: noun: brev-i-tee: shortness of time or duration, briefness</p>
<p>late 15th century: from Old French brievete, from Latin brevitas, from brevis ‘brief.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

Their first kiss was notable for one thing. Its brevity.

John wasn't even sure it should technically count, as he was half asleep, and Sherlock missed his lips as the cab bounced through several potholes.

Sherlock would grumble later after they collapsed on the couch together in a heap. "You could at least admit I made the first move. If I waited for you to kiss me-"

John interrupted his ramble with a kiss of his own, notable for its exasperated sigh at the other end. 

"What now?"

"I wasn't ready."

John pinched his nose, went to the loo and washed his face. He slipped off his shoes and socks and returned to the couch. To find Sherlock fast asleep.

"Damn." He untied and removed the detective's shoes and covered him with the throw. He turned on the kettle, made himself a sandwich and a cuppa and settled in to spend the rest of the evening watching his best friend and whatever else he may become some day sleep peacefully, for once.

 

"John?" Sherlock blinked at the sunlight and shook himself awake.

"John?!"

Sherlock rose from the couch to find John in his chair, in his lap a half eaten sandwich, a cup of tea by his feet.

"Damn."

He moved the plate to the desk and sat down in front of his friend, his only friend, and whispered, "I did kiss you first."

"No, you didn't."

Sherlock put his hands on John's knees and pushed himself up. He looked into John's eyes and pressed his lips against John's smiling mouth.

"Okay, okay, you win."


End file.
